


The City Of God

by DecayethSea



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: (there's all of that), ... definitely., Ally likes arguments, Already dead people dying, Also not-wholesomeness, Animals being assigned to people, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dealing with Irritation, Definitely no depression, Definitely no grief, Enna is a wizard, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Fane - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, He's the blind kid, Kniles the Flenser, Lohse and Ally shenanigans, Magister Loke deserves all good things in this world, No Smut, No good wizard jokes here, Poor Beast-- he's the mediator, Poor Matis and Claude and face, Red Prince and Enna not getting along, Sebille - Freeform, Sebille and The Red Prince not getting along, Silent Monks, This Is Fine, Wholesomeness, also party size evolved, at all, because 8 people, because that's fine, because trauma., but even more evolved, definitely no anxiety, friendship!, hence the not-wholesomeness, howdotagswork, is not magic, just saying, lots of fluff, mods in general, mostly - Freeform, not a one, not heavy stuff at all, poor Seekers, poor Shriekers, poor babies, probably some PTSD, rofl i hope no one actually reads all of these, whoops I killed a man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayethSea/pseuds/DecayethSea
Summary: Enna and Ally. Brother and Sister. Kitten and Hawk. Both are Elves, both were raised by the same Human parents, and both have not a clue about their culture.But they're determined to find out.Or, at least, they were, before the whole... "Sourcerer" thing happened.Now?Now, they're teaming up with everyone they can find, just to survive.They're doing the best they can.Will their best be enough, as they find their way to the City of God?The gods think so.Ally hopes so.Enna... isn't so sure.
Relationships: Ifan Ben-Mezd & Godwoken, Ifan ben-Mezd/Female Godwoken, Male Godwoken/Lohse, Male Godwoken/Sebille
Kudos: 13





	1. 1. Cat Paws-- Hawk Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally is a loveable piece of shit, Enna is influenced by him.

The room was dimly lit. Waves crashed on the sides of the hold-- it was windy tonight-- as the boat rocked like a cradle, lulling her occupants to sleep.  
More like to their deaths.  
A red-cloaked Magister stood at a desk, eyes trained on two collared figures in shackles at the other side of the room. From what she, Magister Siwan, had heard, the duo had given the retrieving party some difficulty-- word had come that the two Elves were Sourcerers from a helpful traveler looking to do some good.  
For whatever reason, the two Sourcerers were very reluctant to leave their little village. Didn’t they realize that it was to keep the Void at bay?  
Magister Siwan shook her head. She wondered how badly they had it-- she had heard that extra sedative had been required when these two had been particularly feisty.  
She looked down at their files.  
She looked up a few minutes later when the pale Elf girl groaned as she woke.  
Well, good to see their vocal chords worked.  
\-----  
Ally awoke, the quiet throbbing at the front of his skull utterly forgotten when he realized he was imprisoned in some sort of contraption. He quickly tried to pull out of it, but stopped when he came to the realization that, well, it was made of steel. Quickly, he checked his surroundings, and was surprised to see a Magister conversing with his sister.  
Seeing his sister was a small balm to his soul, but what was more on his conscious mind was what the Magister was saying to his sister.  
“--awake! Get your bearings, and then head to the top deck.”

And then the Magister was walking, swift steps over and pulling a lever, which caused the wood bed thing that Ally was on to suddenly jolt upright. His head snapped back, hitting the wood, and he groaned in pain. The shackles came undone in a mechanical motion, and he slid off the platform and to his knees, cradling his now-throbbing head.  
His sister came over, her light blue brows furrowed in worry, asking softly, “Lyli, are you all right?”

He waved at her, grunting. He needed a second.  
She nodded and sat on her knees, watching his face worriedly as he sorted out his brain and fought through a hazy fog of sedation.  
How much had they used, anyway?  
Too much, he answered himself. Too much.

He looked from the side of his eyes at his sister and attempted a smile. It came out as more of a grimace.  
She offered an unsure smile back, before standing and offering him a hand, which he gladly took and hoisted himself up.

He rested his arm on her head-- she was two heads shorter than him, after all-- and gestured at the hold before them, “Let’s explore, shall we?”

Enna’s deep obsidian eyes widened in alarm as she whipped her head around to gawk at his very suggestion of mischief, “What? No, that- that’d be wrong of us! We were supposed to head upstairs as soon as we got our bearings!”

Ally rolled his eyes. Enna needed to live a little.  
“C’mon, let’s move these crates.”

He started to drag the oversized boxes out of the way of a door.  
She worried her fingernails for a moment before relenting and joining him, finally giving in, as she usually did to his schemes.  
Together, they dragged the last crate out of the way, and he stepped first into an… an animal sty, oddly enough.

He hummed thoughtfully, “Wonder why they’re carting around a sheep. Think it’s a cult sacrifice?”

Enna elbowed him in the shoulder as she rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “Lyli…”

He grinned, tempted to ruffle her pastel peacock blue hair, “I know, Little One. C’mon, let’s see what’s beyond this door.”

She nodded, committed to his plans now, and helped him search for the key when they discovered it was locked.  
When she found the key, she grinned triumphantly and turned to face her dark-skinned brother, who was half-inside a hay bale. She smothered a laugh, at which he poked his face out of the other side of the haystack and grinned at her, hay stuck at all odd angles in his obsidian hair.

She pointed to the key, trying not to smile at her brother’s antics, “I found it.”

He nodded and extricated himself from the hay, trotting over to her as she slid the key into the lock and turned it.  
A hallway greeted them, and Ally trotted ahead as Enna stopped to read a note on the counter.  
Ally was the first to spot the pressure plates on the floor, humming in interest.

And then Enna spoke, “Lyli, we can move the box and the barrel onto those pressure plates and it should open the door.”

Ally nodded, and proceeded to grab the little wooden box next to the cabinet on his left, carting it from there to on top of the pressure plate, which made a clicking noise.  
Enna, meanwhile, moved across the room and grabbed the barrel, rolling it onto the other pressure plate. When she heard the second click and the door swung open, she grinned broadly at her brother.  
He grinned back, and they moved through the door, and straight into some oil.

Let it be said that oil and ooze, the two ‘o’ materials, are by far the worst to walk on, and as a result both Enna and Ally were picking up their feet and crinkling their noses in disgust as they tried, unsuccessfully, to get across the sticky, slimy surface without exposing too much of their feet to the disgusting sensation.  
It slowed them down considerably, and then they were trying to scrape it off their feet as they observed the room before them.  
A man in a cage, a Magister-- asleep.  
Enna’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she saw the Magister-- it was her turn to have some fun.  
She tip toed over as Ally walked down to the cage to speak to the prisoner in a whisper, and she ever-so-gently…  
Booped him.  
Right on the nose. 

The Magister groggily opened his eyes, “Wha-- is it time fo’ shift change?”

She shook her head ruefully, “No, my brother and I were exploring, and you were asleep; it’s not good to sleep on the job, you know!”

That was when the Magister decided to realize that Enna and Ally were Sourcerers, as he drew his weapon, “You- You’re Sourcerers! Well, you’re honest, I’ll give you that, but you shouldn’t be here. Go back the way you came, and quickly, or I’ll be forced to make you.”

Enna sighed. Why couldn’t anyone just be peaceful? At least he was civil enough not to try to kill them right then and there.

She nodded, though, “Lyli, come on, let’s go.”

Ally cast a glance at the prisoner, then at his sister, then at the prisoner, before deciding that it wasn’t worth it and that the prisoner was probably in a cage for a reason. 

He shrugged as he turned towards the door, drawling with a cheeky smirk on his face, “Aw, come on, I was just having fun.”

Enna walked up behind him and started pushing on his upper back to hurry him along, “We’ll be out of your hair in just a second, Magister, sir. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

The Magister kept a wary eye on the siblings until they were out of the room.  
The prisoner spat on the floor, “Gods dammit.”  
The siblings went back to the dimly lit room, as the waves continued to pound on the hull.  
And thus it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... bye.


	2. 2. Hawk Sight-- Snake Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sebille

2\.   
Hawk Sight-- Snake Eyes

“Snake eyes. Whoever’s that is has shit luck.”

Sebille raised her eyes, giving note for the first time to the male Elf who’d stopped to watch her roll dice.  
He was dark-skinned, cocoa, really, with glittering green eyes and a mischievous smirk decorating his face.

She hummed, “Indeed.”

He indicated the die, “Game for one, or could I join?”

She shook her head, a smirk playing at her lips, really, it was amusing, “No, game for one, I’m afraid.”

He nodded once, “Wishing you luck, then. What’s your name?”

“Sebille.”

He nodded, “Pleasure. Name’s Ally. Hope to see you around.”

And then he was gone.  
And Sebille looked back to her die.  
She rolled them again.  
They came out to a 12.  
She grinned.

(end 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some days the chapters will be longer, some days they will be shorter. Today is one of those days.


	3. 3. Kitten Claws-- Wolf Jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Ifan.

Enna nodded to her brother as he conversed with the Elf sitting on a stool near some barrels. She continued past him, looking at the room curiously from the right side of the galley. She paused when she saw two men in a dark corner, one a Magister, the other obviously a Sourcerer, judging from the collar around his neck.  
Unconsciously, she reached up to touch the glowing blue Source collar around her own neck, wincing in pain as it pinched the skin of her neck as she tried to move it.  
It pinched her neck.  
She wanted it off.  
It hurt, it pinched, it stung to be collared, and, oh, how she wanted it off.  
In fact, she wanted off this ship, and nothing to do with any of this. All she wanted was to go home, learn about her people, and study her books.  
Was that so wrong?  
Apparently so.  
She shook off those thoughts and decided to go and introduce herself to the men in the corner, and work her way around the room from the back. That would work.  
Looked like her brother had the first half of the room, anyway, she noted, as he left the Elf behind and crossed behind and over to investigate the Human woman on the other side.  
Enna brushed it off and walked forward, stopping within hearing range of the two men before charging in blindly.  
From the gist of what she was hearing, the Magister suspected the Sourcerer of the murder that she and her brother had passed in the hallway.

It made her shudder to think about-- there was a murderer onboard-- but at least the Magisters were trying.  
She banished those thoughts and decided to see for herself what kind of person the Sourcerer was.

When she got close enough, the Magister barked at her, “You- don’t come any closer-- I’d bet 3 months pay that this man’s our murderer.”

Enna looked at the Magister, and noted the way his tone was twisted in barely-concealed contempt and rage.  
She cast a glance at the Sourcerer, and the Sourcerer waved her closer to him.  
She looked back to the Magister.  
Then at the Sourcerer.  
_Well_, she thought, _if this man is indeed the murderer, then I am perfectly safe, since the Magister is right there, and only a fool would murder so close in proximity to the other prisoners_. A sly little smile tugged at her lips.  
She ever-so-subtly took a step towards the Sourcerer, before turning to him completely.

When she was an arm’s length away from the Sourcerer, he reached out and adjusted her collar, winking at her, his voice deep and gravelly, “Pinches less that way, right?”

She blinked, surprised, and was happy to admit, “It does! Thank you!”

The Magister made a grumbling noise across from them. Enna shot him a quizzical look.  
“Viktar here and I served in Lucian’s army together. I was his commander.”

Immediately, pieces slotted into place for Enna, and she nodded, murmuring quietly, “oh.”

So this person was a soldier? How did he end up-- well, actually, she knew that answer.  
He had ended up here, probably, when his Source manifested in public for the first time.  
The two men had started going back and forth while she had been working things out in her head.  
As they stopped conversing, the Magister glared at the man while the Sourcerer smirked back.

She asked, “Oh! What’s your name? I’m terribly sorry, I forgot to ask.”

“Ifan ben-Mezd.”

She tilted her head, wondering if it was the same as the Desert. Instead of asking, she smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Um, perhaps this is a strange thing to ask, but do you know anything of where we’re headed?”

Ifan raised an eyebrow, “The Joy? I’ve heard a lot. Nothing good. No surprise there, since Bishop Alexander runs the show.”

Enna tilted her head at his words. But- if he was former military, then why was he-

Her thoughts were cut off by Ifan’s next words, “Wonder if we’ll get to meet the ringmaster himself…”

Enna grimaced, speaking softly, “I would certainly like to avoid that…”

“Not eager to bow before the great Bishop Alexander, son of the Divine himself? My sentiments exactly… but Vik here will blow a blood vessel if he hears you talking like that.”

As if to demonstrate Ifan’s point, Magister Viktar bellowed, “What are you conspiring about over there? You! Elf! What’s your name?”

Enna blinked twice. She didn’t really want to answer the Magister. . .  
What would Ally do?

The tiniest smirk found its home on her face.

She cleared her throat, turning to the Magister, “It’s Nunya.”

“Spell that, please.”

She dutifully spelled it out, letter for letter.  
Ifan looked at her curiously.

“Surname?”

She was having trouble keeping the smirk under control, “B. I. S. N. I. Z.”

The Magister nodded, jotting down it down as he muttered under his breath, “Nunya Bisniz…”

Realization slowly dawned on Magister Viktar as he stared at the paper. Enna leaned towards Ifan, whispering slyly, “Enna. Nice to meet you, ben-Mezd.”

She smiled and walked away, waving, “Have a lovely day!”

As she passed the Magister, she shot him a quick wink, “Look it up in the registry.”

And then she moved on.  
Ifan chuckled.  
Enna shook her head, shooting a wry glance towards her brother, who was still caught up with the red-haired Human woman.  
He was influencing her too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this at least amuses you.


	4. 4. Cardinal Things-- Hawks Can't Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally meets Lohse

4\.   
Cardinal Things-- Hawks Can’t Sing.

“Yes- Hello, Husband, just who I was looking for! Can you tell these not-at-all brat-like babes that I am not whosoever this ‘Lohse’ is?”  
Ally grinned easily, taking Lohse’s proffered arm like it was natural, “Not-at-all brats, this is not whosoever ‘Lohse’ is.”  
The glint in Lohse’s eye matched his own, but he was quick to let go when she finally conceded, “Yes, yes, fine, I am Lohse.”

She bowed.

He clapped, feeling that it was only fitting.

The children rolled their eyes, before firing off a million questions at Lohse.

When the questions had died down, Ally found the opportunity to ask, “So, you’re THE Lohse?”  
She nodded, “Yep! The one and only, at your service!”  
He grinned, offering a hand to shake, “Ally, also at your service.”  
Lohse laughed and shook it heartily, “With a name like that, I’d hope so!”  
“If you ever need someone to bounce a joke off of, I’ll certainly be your greatest ally,” he winked.  
Lohse barked out laughter, “Oh, we’re gonna get along great. Say, when we get onto the island, look me up, will you?”  
Ally nodded, grinning, “I’ll be sure to.”

They high-fived, and he was on his way.

(end 4.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live.


End file.
